Ley'ra Laur
About Description "A soldier from the fallen Luos Syndicate, Ley’ra had nerves of steel, always taking point and leading her comrades into battle. Outside of work, she’s... shy." Backstory Ley'ra was raised on the outer Luos system of Zen on its only inhabited planet. There, she learned to fight at a young age along with her good friend, Sya'ra. Seeing her potential as a combatant, the Cerberus Legion picked her up and trained her, teaching her combat techniques and discipline. She fought during the war on the Luos Syndicate, managing to escape with half of her squad amidst the Federation bombardment of her home planet. Personality Most people of the Federation see most outsiders as pirates or savages, but Ley'ra fulfills the opposite. For the most part, she's kind and a little bit shy, but also knows how to stick her duties. As a soldier, she'll follow orders to the best of her abilities with no questions asked. Off-duty, she prefers quiet evenings to herself or to spend time with her small ring of close friends. As she's lived mostly in minimal provision environments, she seldom has experience with luxuries. The first time Sya'ra brought her to a steak house on Haven brought her to tears. While on the frontier, she can often be found reading or playing cheesy video games. Diplomacy Most of the Luos Syndicate consider themselves hostile towards the Federation and Blackhawk Elite, but Ley'ra tries to ignore the complexity of diplomacy. As much as she disliked witnessing the Federation bombard her home planet, she also dislikes holding hatred. That won't stop her from hesitating to speak to somebody from the Federation, however. Romance "She’s going to nervously state that it’s against protocol to “copulate”. As captain, it’s your job to make new rules for her to follow. Specifically for her." At first, Ley'ra won't understand your affection towards her. For her entire life, she's been nothing more than an ordinary person, doing her duty to survive like all the others. Not often is she the center of a topic, so she's unused to being acknowledged beyond a colleague or subordinate. Most of the difficulty comes from getting through her rather low self-esteem. It will take a lot of convincing for her to accept that you love her the way she is, because she just won't see any reason to it. Going slowly will help earn her trust; she wants to become your friend, first. However, once she finally accepts you, she will be as loyal to you as she is to her job. Making love with her is passionate, at first. Provided that she loves you enough, she'll move to more deviant acts with more frenzy sooner than you'd expect from a girl like Ley'ra... with your approval, of course. If all goes well, not a day will go by when she doesn't want you. Relationships Sya'ra Degala For most of her time on Zen and her time in the Cerberus Legion, Ley'ra's been close friends with Sya'ra. Though essentially a personality opposite to her, Sya'ra tends to be protective of Ley'ra like a sibling, even though Sya'ra is a year younger. Otherwise, Sya'ra likes to tease Ley'ra. Pry enough and you'll learn of a certain 'night of experimentation' that had happened between the two in the past. Stories *"Ley'ra & Sya'ra" (Part: 1|2) (Complete) (Smut: anal, deepthroat, f/m/f) Gallery ley'ra1.png|"...I think I hear a snow-worm." See Also *List of Official Characters *List of User-Created Characters Category:Official Character